Shane goes to school with Mitchie
by Aqua Granger-Cullen
Summary: Shane and Mitchie start dating after Mitchie's first year at camp rock and Connect 3 put the tour on hold to go to regular school with Mitchie and Caitlyn
1. Chapter 1

**I Do Not own Camp Rock **

After Final Jam when Shane and Mitchie go out on the lake.

Shane says, Mitchie I understand why you lied to Tess during camp and I am glad that you never lied to me. But why did you never let the kids at school ever know the real you.

Mitchie says, because Shane I used to have a lot of friends then one day they decided that they didn't need me around so they started calling me a freak and saying that I did not belong and so I became a nobody and only had one friend Sierra. And I thought coming to Camp Rock would give me a new start but then I ran into Tess.

Shane says, I know Mitchie Connie told me when I talked to her earlier. But I have an important question to ask you.

Mitchie says, Ok what is it?

Shane says, Will you be my girlfriend? I know that your 16 and I am 18 but you are the girl with the voice that I have been looking for and the time I have spent with you this summer shows me who you really are.

Mitchie says, Yes Shane! I will but I am still in school and you will have your tour that you have to go on. So how would this work. I mean I live in Ohio.

Shane says, No way where at in Ohio I live there with my parents when I am not on tour. I mean Nate Jason and me all live in Cleveland that's part of how we became Connect 3 we all live in the same neighborhood.

Mitchie says, Well we live close to each other that is for sure.

Shane says, Oh what do you mean by that and we usually stay close to the better part of the city of Cleveland.

Mitchie says, well what I mean is that I live in Canton that's only like 45 minutes from Cleveland.

Shane says, Oh I never would have thought that that we would be that we would be that close to each other. But you do realize that being with me you will not have any privacy when the magazines find out don't you.

Mitchie says, Yes Shane I know what will happen but why not just keep it on the down low for now.

Yea ok Mitch that sounds alright. That way we are not being hounded by every move we make. Now let's get back to the cabins since tomorrow we have to pack and head home. Shane whispers as he leans in to kiss Mitchie.

As they are walking to Mitchie and Caitlyn's cabin they just happen to see Nate leave the cabin (but he does not notice them because he is going the other way).

Mitchie says, Shane you still have not said how we are going be together if you are on tour.

Shane says, that is easy my parents and Nate's parents have been wanting us to finish school in an actual building so we will just get enrolled at your school and move to Canton. What school do you go to again?

I didn't say what school I go to but it's CSHS. Also if you guys transfer schools we may as well find out if Caitlyn can transfer also because by the look of it Nate is going to want to be with Caitlyn. Mitchie replies.

Shane and Mitchie both say goodnight. So Mitchie goes in to talk to Caitlyn and finish packing while Shane goes to find Nate and then call his mother to tell her to get the school papers ready.


	2. Chapter 2

I Do NOT own camp rock

Chapter 2

The next morning

Shane, Nate, Mitchie, Caitlyn, and Jason meet up in the kitchen to help Connie with breakfast. But when they get there Connie already has breakfast made and she sends them right back out the door.

Shane says, " So what now Mitch?"

Mitchie says, "Well I guess we could go to the lake for one last time. Or we could just hang out in one of our cabins."

Everyone says, "go swimming one last time."

So they all go back to their cabins to get changed and grab towels and are headed back down to the lake when Caitlyn gets a phone call from her parents.

Caitlyn says, "Hey mom, what's up?"

Her mom says, "Caitlyn you are going to need to find someone at camp to live with. I will send your things and sign custody of you over to whoever you choose to live with. I am sorry but your father and I could not work things out this time and we are threw. Good Bye Caitlyn." And the phone went dead.

Caitlyn takes off running to the lake with Mitchie running after her with Shane and Nate following. Jason was already at the lake because for some reason he was already ready to swim.

They finally catch up at the lake where Jason stopped Caitlyn and she was already crying. Mitchie walks up to Caitlyn and hugs her then asks, "Cait what happened when your mom called?

Caitlyn says, "To tell me I had to find someone at camp to live with and that she would ship and sign everything over to who I was living with."

Nate says, "Cait you know I would offer to ask my mom but I live with Jason since our mother is unstable."

Mitchie says, "Well we could always ask my mom later. And it would solve the question we were talking about last night Shane.

Caitlyn says, "Ok we can ask Connie later but I think she already thinks of us as her kids. And what was the question you and Shane talking about last night Mitch?

Shane says, "Well I found out that Mitchie lives like 45 minutes from where we live when not on tour and well I know my parents want me to graduate from a real school and Jason has been complaining that Nate needs to act his age. So I had my mom get the papers started to enroll us all in Mitchie's school we just had to find out where you went but now we don't have to."

Nate says, "Mitch you live only 45 min away from Cleveland is that north or south?"

Mitchie replies, "South. I live in canton. And Shane so your mom knows the school is canton south high school."

Shane goes up and kisses Mitchie. Then he picks her up and jumps in to the water fallowed by Nate with Caitlyn and then lastly Jason. For the time being what is happening to Caitlyn is forgotten. They are in the water until Connie and come looking for them because they missed breakfast and everyone is getting ready to leave.

Connie says to Brown, "It's a good thing I remembered the cameras." She passes one to Brown then they both take pictures of the group.

Brown says, "Well as much fun it looks like you guys are having all good things must end. And everyone is getting ready to go home."

They all get out and Mitchie says, "Hey mom is it ok if Caitlyn comes to live with us?"

Connie says, "Oh Mitchie Caitlyn has her own family to go back to you know that…. What did I miss?

Mitchie says "Mom her mom and dad are separating and her mom says she will ship her things to whose ever house she is at. Also she said that she will sign all of Caitlyn's custody over to whoever she stays with."

Shane says and Mrs. Torres did you know that Nate, Jason, and I live in Cleveland while not on tour and since we aren't going on tour till after camp next year my mom is in the process of transferring me and Nate to an actual school and we thought that we would go to Mitchie's school since last night we started going out. Also Nate and I want to go to a school where at least one person knows us for us and not just Connect 3.

Brown says, "It looks like the only thing left to ask is what school Mitchie is going to and where do you guys live, Connie?"

Connie says, "Well we live in Canton South. And Mitchie goes to Canton South High School. Why, Brown?"

" oh, just because my sister wants to get a house down there so that the commute aren't that bad and so Jason, and Nate aren't that far away from them since their mother is unfit and Nate lives with Jason." Brown replies. While thinking about how he could surprise Mitchie, Caitlyn Nate, and his Nephew when they find out that he has a job at that same school.

So they are all leaving and on their way back to Canton when Mitchie says, "Cait when we get home remind me to tell you and the guys who to watch out for. Also I think you should know that I really do only have one friend who has no idea yet that I got to go to Camp Rock this summer because she went to Mexico with her mom and dad on a vacation."

Cait says, "alright but I already knew that you only had the one friend since you told me when we first became roommates. So how long till we get there?"

Mitchie says, "About 3 more hours. And I know you know the reason but some people if you tell them that you only have one friend will look at you like your just saying that to get another friend. Now I am going to go to sleep and we can talk more when we get home cait and don't forget to let your mom know what is going on and I would suggest to get the call done now since we have time. Now good night." Cait nods and gets out her phone and calls her mom and tells her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**I do not own camp Rock **

**Sorry I was finding it hard to type another chapter what with school starting up and all.**

3 hours later

"Mitchie, Caitlyn we are here. Now girls once you unpack you can go walk around and Mitchie you can show Caitlyn around. Oh yea, you both are going to be sharing Mitchie's room." Connie says as they pull in to the drive way.

Mitchie and Caitlyn go in the house and make their way up to Mitchie's room and they see that Mitchie's dad had built the rest of Mitchie's bunk bed that way they would have more room in the room. And they start getting unpacked when Caitlyn says, "Mitchie I know that we just met this summer but thanks for standing with me through everything."

Mitchie replies, "Cait your welcome and I know that we just met but you are like the sister that I never had and I would never not want to be by your side. Now that we are done how about I show you around town and then later we can talk to my dad about redecorating our room."

Caitlyn says, "Alright lets go, but first I think you are the only teen not obsessed with Connect 3. Why is that?" as they walk out of the house.

Mitchie says, "I will tell you later when we are somewhere nosey people won't hear so come on."

Mitchie and Caitlyn start heading towards rout 800 from 49th street, when they are seen by Sierra Brittany, and Scott who are riding their bikes around. Then when Mitchie and Caitlyn gets closer Sierra says, "Hey Mitchie when did you get back aren't you cutting it a little close to when school starts back up? Also who is the person beside you?"

Mitchie says, "Sierra Hey. Yes I know but camp just finished up yesterday and we left first thing today to make it back at a decent time. And this is Caitlyn she is transferring to your school and will be staying with me until her parents get things worked out or whatever they have to do. Oh Caitlyn these are Brittany, Scott, and Sierra they are the ones that stuck with me through everything I have been through. Brittany is a junior like the two of us and Scott graduated last year and is trying to get in to bowling's auto garage, speaking of that did you hear back?"

Scott says, "Yea I start tomorrow when you guys are in school. And nice to meet you Caitlyn. Where are you guys headed anyway?"

"I am just showing Caitlyn around before we have to worry about school anyone want to join us?" Mitchie asks.

Scott and Brittany both say, "Yea sure if you want after we go past the high school we can head to my house"

Sierra says, "I would Mitchie but my cousin is coming over and we have not talked since middle school."

Mitchie says, "its ok sierra, and alright Brittany, alright Scott just don't copy each other again. It's hard to understand if you don't know how you two are."

Caitlyn was standing there listening when her phone started to ring and she seen it was Nate so she answers.

Nate says, "Hey cait what are you and Mitch up to?" in the background Shane yells, "Nate only I call Mitchie Mitch and you know that!"

Caitlyn says, "Hey Hun. We aren't doing anything just walking around the neighborhood so Mitchie can show me around. Then we are heading to one of her friend's house. What about you lot?"

Nate says well right now we are looking for a house in Canton South. And-." Shane yells Mitchie!

The next thing that Nate and Caitlyn Know Shane is out of the house and past Caitlyn with a Hey Cait. Mitchie in hearing her name awhile talking to Brittany and Scott turns around right as Shane grabs her in to a hug. And Nate and Jason both come out of the house to see where Shane went off to only to find him with Mitchie and Caitlyn standing there watching which made Nate go and grab Caitlyn around the waist.

Mitchie says, "Shane what are you doing here? And how long have you been in the neighborhood? Oh yea Shane, this is Brittany and Scott they have been two of my best friends since preschool. Scott, Brittany this is Shane we met at Camp Rock which reminds me don't tell sierra that I went there this summer you two are the only ones who knew before I even went."

Shane shakes hands with both Brittany and Scott before replying, "Mitch my mom got Caitlyn, Nate and I enrolled in to the school and also school starts tomorrow so we kind of need a house down here like today. And we basically just followed you mom here from camp. So what are you guys doing right now?"

Brittany says, "I feel like I should know you from somewhere but I don't know where and we were going to show Caitlyn where the high school is and then go back to my place. Do you want to come with us?"

Jason and Nate walk over with Caitlyn and Shane introduces them and then they head in the direction of Canton South High School. When Brittany says, "I remember now you guys are Connect 3 the band that Jenny and her group all talk about and Jenny says that she is dating you Shane." Shane looks startled and says, "Well I don't know who this Jenny is but I can guarantee that I am NOT dating her but I am in fact dating Mitch here."

Scott says, "wow Mitchie I am surprised that you let him call you Mitch since that is what your-" Mitchie jumps on to Scotts bike and covers his mouth and grounds out, " finish that sentence about my father and I will make your bike disappear." Scott pales and nodes

Shane says, "Mitch what's going on? What was he going to say?"

Mitchie leaps off the bike and sighs before saying "let's get to the school and I will tell you." They make it to the high school and sits down on the picnic table outside of the cafeteria and says, "Shane, Cait, and Nate, Jason the last person to call me Mitch was my father Marcus G.C. and he died when I was in middle school. And during since he died in my 6th grade year I went basically gothic all during middle school and part of my 9th grade year when my mother got married to my step father but ever since the 6th grade I have been labeled the gothic freak and Jenny who is the Tess of this school pulled all my old friends from me in my time of need and labeled me from the time she came to the middle school in 6th grade from the city schools. And that is why I only had Brittany Scott and Sierra before I went to Camp Rock." With tears streaming down her face as she remembered her the times she had with her father.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note:

Aqua Here saying,

It is up to you Readers if I continue this story.

Review or PM your responses.


End file.
